


Sudden Vacation

by DragonBat19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) - Freeform, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Coran (Voltron) - Freeform, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) - Freeform, I'm Bad At Summaries, If I forgot any tags pls let me know, Kolivan (Voltron) - Freeform, Krolia (Voltron) is Keiths Mum, Lotor (Voltron) - Freeform, M/M, Matt (Voltron) - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Season 5 Spoilers, Shiro (Voltron) - Freeform, and bad at tagging, and my first fanfiction ever, besides from Keith & Lance everyone else is only mentioned once, just a few spoilers so don't blame me if you read anyway, klance fluff, oh yeah Samuel Holt is mentioned too, really cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBat19/pseuds/DragonBat19
Summary: Voltron can finally relax on a vacation at home and spent time with their families again. Keith doesn't really want to come along but has to anyway and Lance, being our precious sharpshooter, has an interesting...or well rather cute emebarrassing idea to make Keith happy in these weeks.





	Sudden Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> well what should I say besides: Hope you enjoy! ;)

After Team Voltron decided to take a vacation on earth so everybody can finally see their families again, it wasn’t long until they did. They packed their belongings and everyone met at the hangar, in the castle, before all of them separated to go to their Lions (Team Voltron) or the flying-pods (Keith) to start their Vacation.

Sadly it was not longer than 1 ½ weeks, because they still had to take care of a lot of things back at the castle, with the Blade of Marmora, with the whole Coalition, Lotor being the new Galra-Emperor now and whatever was wrong with Shiro...  
But for a short amount of time they could forget all about that. 

First Keith didn’t want to come along because there was nothing waiting for him there than an empty, old shack. And his Mom was here with him.  
But nonetheless Keith actually had to come with them now, after Kolivan gave him the week off. “We can handle ourselves. We don’t need you on every mission.” Kolivan had said. It sounded stricter and meaner than it actually was meant, but Keith knew that.   
Krolia apologized that she couldn’t come with him because she had a lot to do with the Missions but she insisted him to go. She even told him that maybe he’ll have even more fun than he could dream off right now.   
Sure…having a lot of fun with your own in an abandoned shack sounds really great!…so yeah…he really didn’t look forward to it…

Shiro and Allura (with the Black Lion) went to the Galaxy Garrison to see how things were going after Sam (Pidge and Matt’s Father) informed them about everything that was going on in the Universe.  
Hunk (with the Yellow Lion) went to be with his Mom and family again.  
Pidge and Matt (with the Green Lion) visited their Mom.  
And Coran…for now he had to stay within the castle so if anything happens he can contact them and he had to take care of Lotor, when he wasn’t present in his new acquired Empire.

After Keith had took a flying-pod of the castle and landed in front of the shack everything came back to him. All those memories that he had made here. Especially the memory of finally finding Shiro, being reunited, and finding the Blue Lion with Lance and the others. It has been so long…it felt like ages that had passed since then…on the other hand it felt like just yesterday…it was so much fun…and now he was here…without a Lion…without Red…without anyone…again…  
Keith sighed before he got any more depressed out of the fact that he was no longer part of this awesome team, in his opinion, and didn’t have all the fun with them anymore....   
He didn’t want to go in the shack… he really just wanted to go back to the BOM right now, work his ass off and stop thinking about unnecessary things. At least he could be useful there…  
But he did go in anyways. He got out the keys out of his left pocket and unlocked the shack door. He did kind of miss the sound from the old key lock, he’d admit that.  
The shack still had this oh so old familiar smell inside and as he looked around nothing had changed. Of course not. How could it? Was he…was he still hoping for his dad to be here? His Dad just standing in the living room a bit lost in thought because no one was there anymore and come sprinting to Keith and hugging him desperately when he finally recognized him? Really? It’s been Deca-Phoebs (years)! And who know if he is even still…  
Ugh! Shut up you stupid brain…!, Keith thought, just the thought of it hurting him.  
He hated being alone like this, especially because thoughts like that would haunt him down. 

A few minutes after Keith had thrown his bag, with the little things that he had with him from the Blade, into a corner and himself on the dusty old couch, he heard something outside.  
It was loud and it sounded like something was landing…but familiar? And then…a roar?  
Keith quickly looked outside through the windows behind the couch and suddenly saw the Red Lion. 

This scenario looked exactly like the time Keith had tried to beat the Marmora Trials and was sucked in some kind of Dream where he met his Dad again. At that time Keith had to choose between his Mother’s Blade in his Father’s Hands or the Red Lion standing proudly outside, while Galra-Fleets destroyed the lands. The decision he made was obvious back then…and very good as he found out.

But wait…Red? That could only mean…  
Right after Keith had the thought and gotten out of the shack, Red leaned down, opened her mouth and Lance walked out.  
Keith didn’t quite catch what the fuck was actually happening right now that’s why he looked so confused when Lance actually approached him. First with a shy smile and waving but the closer he came the more Lance was grinning. Might have been because Keith looked like he had seen a ghost but who knows…~  
First Lance looked like he wanted to say something but he quickly decided not to, when Keith asked, nearly without a voice: “What are you…doing here?” He was embarrassed of how his voice had sounded and coughed it off but in that time Lance was already on his way to the shack.

As soon as Lance went past Keith, with the stupid gin on he always has when he’s planning weird or catastrophic things, and was inside the shack, where Keith automatically followed him, he asked: “Where’s your closet?”  
Keith looked at him speechless for the past seconds but then answered: “My closet?...eh…next door in the garage…but wait…! Why are you even here?! And why the fuck do you want to know where my closet is?!”  
Immediately after Lance heard it he saw the door that must lead to the garage, opened it and went in, without answering Keith’s question. As soon as he was in there he opened the closet, got out a sport back, because apparently Keith didn’t own a suitcase, and started to look through his closet picking out clothes that for now he threw on the bag.  
Sometimes he looked at a shirt or trousers where he raised an eyebrow because he couldn’t believe it that Keith had something like that, and put it back in the closet.  
Keith just starred with wide, confused eyes and couldn’t believe what actually happened here. First he thought Lance would make fun of him for having his closet in the garage and not even an actual bed (which was why he was always sleeping on the couch when he lived here), but…he didn’t say anything and that freaked him out even more.  
So of course the question busted out of him: “What are you doing, Idiot?!”  
This time Lance looked to Keith as it was the most normal thing to dig in to a “stranger’s” closet and then he grinned from one ear to the other. “Packing your Stuff.”, he simply said.  
“Packing…packing my Stuff?! For what?!”, replied Keith still confusedly angry.  
Lance went back to picking out clothes while he answered: “You really want to stay alone here? I know how much you actually hate it…so…”  
Keith didn’t know if he was actually back to being speechless again because Lance hit the nail right on the head or if it was because Lance actually knew that.  
But whatever the less Keith wanted an answer so he crossed his arms in front of his chest and was tapping his foot on the ground. “So?”, he repeated impatient.  
“…so…I thought…maybe you…ehhhh…”, replied Lance a little nervous, while scratching the back of his neck, and he wasn’t sure if he should actually say it or leave it as an surprise…an…embarrassing surprise…  
“Seriously Lance! If you don’t spill it out now I’m going to punch you in your pretty face!”, said Keith suddenly out of nowhere but he still was standing the same way. Only now his eyebrows were more furrowed then before and Lance could tell that he was really angry and would really hurt his gorgeous face that he couldn’t lose at all cost! But wait…did he just say…pretty face?!  
“I-I just thought: You don’t want to be alone and I didn’t go to my family yet…so I thought I just pick you up before you go all emo about everything!”  
Keith didn’t know if he wanted to punch Lance even more for him calling him an emo…or hug him as tight as he can for Lance being so concerned and actually thought about Keith’s wellbeing. Aside from that it would mean meeting Lance’s family…

Keith didn’t know how to answer first but as soon as Lance closed the sport bag, after he packed everything into it, and handed it over into Keith’s arms, while still holding the handles, he looked Keith straight in the eyes: “I’d be glad to have ‘ya.”  
Was it just Keith…or did Lance seem more mature right now than ever? And did he really just say that?!...Keith couldn’t help but stare helplessly, confused and yet fascinated into those ocean blue eyes…  
Before Keith could answer Lance grinned sheepishly: “I guess that’s a yes! And I do have a pretty face!” Then he passed by Keith and was already on the way outside. Oh thank god…because right now Keith could handle anything but to know that Lance would see him blushing!

Trying to get a hold of himself again Keith, sport back thrown over his right shoulder, while holding on to the handles, then followed Lance who was waiting outside.  
Soon after Keith locked the door of the shack he and Lance went to Red. “She really missed you…’ya know”, said Lance thoughtfully.  
Keith looked up to him confused. “Who?”  
Lance couldn’t help but laugh at that comment: “Seriously? Who? The only girl I know that would want anything from you is Red!”  
Was that an insult just now? Or was Lance trying to be funny?  
Keith took the latter and smiled embarrassed: “O-Oh…I guess so…”  
Lance laughed even more about it and wiped a little tear away. “Oh my god Keith…you’re such an Idiot.”   
Keith sighed: “Not a big of an idiot as you are.”  
“H-Hey! I’m not an Idiot!”  
“Oh…No you’re not.”  
Lance wanted to grin but then Keith smirked: “You’re a goofball.”  
Lance face dropped but it suddenly turned to a grin and he threw his arm around Keith’s shoulder while messing with his hair with his other free hand. “Take that back, Mullet…!”  
Keith nearly punched Lance when he started but it suddenly was more like a funny game between the two of them.  
They laughed through it and after Keith fixed his hair and Lance his clothes there were already in front of Red.  
“Ready for some Razzle Dazzle?!” Lance’s eyes sparkled.  
Keith couldn’t help but grin: “Anytime.”

Now they were on the way to Cuba. In Red. To Lance’s Family. And hopefully from here on everything will go smoothly.   
They had time to pass before they were there so they spent most of the time talking. Talking about things that they missed from each other when they had their separated missions and lives. And this would go on even after going to back to earth and meeting Lance’s family. Maybe…he will have more fun than he ever dared to dream of…with Lance…~

**Author's Note:**

> So finally I uploaded this, huh~ *nervous*  
> Please tell me if anything is written wrong, if you didn’t understand something and if you liked it of course (English is my second language)! Review is always welcomed so then I know what I can do better next time <3 ;)  
> It was actually just a very fast fic about my headcanon and my first! But I think it turned out pretty nicely (but damn they didn’t think about the inside when they designed the outside of Keith’s shack, because it looks way different… O_o that’s why I thought of my own stuff because I can really see that Keith kept his Clothes and everything in the garage ‘cause his Space-Motorbike-Thing was kept outside? :D )
> 
> See ya, for now and have a great day/night! <3


End file.
